Airstrike and doombringer squad
by Disjjjj11
Summary: airstrike is a clone trooper time to see his story
1. prologue battle of hoth

Captain Airstrike was preparing his troops with the mission details on a LAAT that is landing on Hoth when it was shot at. Airstrike is wearing a 187th armor with a blue neck neck piece. The LAAT crashed landed on a flat terrain with few frozen mountains and a 40 battle droids. "GET IN A DEFENSIVE POSITION" yelled Airstrike who just got out of the LAAT and saw the battle droids. A few minutes later blasters were fired and the clones were in a fight for their lives. The situation changed when the Jedi master clockwise entered the battle. Clockwise is wearing a fur coat and his light saber is yellow. With Airstrike and his troops attacking the front of droids and clockwise from behind the droid army was soon reduced to scrap piles. "Status report" commanded the Captain. "4 dead 7 wounded" said sergeant Wiseguy. Wiseguy is wearing the same color Armour as Airstrike but his helmet visor is orange and he did not have a neck piece while airstrikes is purple. one of the down droids was still functional to shoot and kill one of the wounded.

"SOMEONE MAKE SURE THAT DROID IS DEAD THIS TIME" airstrike barked

"make that 5 dead 6 injured" Wiseguy said trying to make a small joke out of it.

"Best we get get a move on captain" Clockwise said as 2 gunships landed with medics and regular clones.

The LAATS landed at the forward base where they were greeted by a group of clones and a Jedi.

"welcome back I heard what happen i'm sorry about what happened to your men i doubt the battle was easy" said the Jedi

"I think its time for the briefing" the captian said trying not to remember the battle that was fought


	2. Chapter 2 briefing and the artillery tow

The group then went to the main room for the briefing where they met LT Blex. Blex wore a 501st armor, his helmet had the republic symbol, and what looked like scares on it. the briefing is about an AA gun that is preventing the laats from landing. only very few were able to get to the land safely, only because the tower weren't consecrated on those laats.

"All right now we cant land the LAATs until the this artillery tower is destroyed" said master clockwise. "Now any ideas?"

"What about shooting the ion cannon at it?" ask Wiseguy

"The sepies have a ray shield guarding it so any shots fired wont do a scratch" said clone LT Blex

"Send in a squad?" suggested airstrike

"Not bad but we have limited men we need more then the usual size squad" said clockwise.

"Or a lucky rocket" said LT Blex

"Remind me to tell a build crew of a cruiser not to put any easy to shoot, and blow up areas of the ship." joked Wiseguy **(anyone else got that?)**

**"**Dully noted" said airstrike

"Anyone volunteer to lead the squad?" asked clockwise

"I do sir" volunteered airstrike

**twelve hours later**

"Blex are you in position?" asked airstrike

"affirmative sir" said Blex

"Cant locate a power source of the AA tower sir" said Wiseguy

"Its in the Tower it self if you were awake when we were given the briefing for this assignment you would know" said Blex getting angry that if they weren't wearing helmets you would see at least 3 veins

"Cut the chatter" order airstrike.

"But-" started tombstone but was cut off by airstrike

"Cut the chatter before i personally come over there and knock you out cold" Barked airstrike

"Hehe" chuckled Wiseguy

"what are you laughing about?" asked Blex

"he said knock me out cold and we're on hoth" Wiseguy said just before a fist hit him making him out cold

"what part of cut the chatter do you guys now understand?" airstrike asked when he is trying to wake up Wiseguy.

"what was that for" asked Wiseguy feeling dizzy

"i warned you to stop talking" said airstrike getting more angry by the second

"Moving in" said blex noticing a gap in the droid patrols

"Try not to die" airstrike said "we have enough injuries right now we don't need any fatalities

"I'm in locating the power source now" said blex smiling" "located and bomb planted"

"If i didn't know better the sepies wanted us to blow up the AA tower" airstrike said after blex got to a safe distance and blew up the tower

"yep" said Wiseguy seconds before a blaster shot went through his armor

"WISEGUY!" scream airstrike

"Base the tower is out of commission but we need a medical transport ASAP" said Blex through his comlink

"A med LAAT is on its way ETA five minutes" was the reply

the clones just barely survived when the LAAT came and returned them, airstrike was waiting outside the med bay when a medic trooper come out

"I'm sorry the wound was too great he would never made it." said the medic his voice filled with sorrow

"NOOO" yelled airstrike


	3. Chapter 3 coruscant and her dangers

"Cant believe hes gone" said airstrike depressingly as he blex and private dark death got off a LAAT on coruscant

"Yea too bad he went down that way." blex said with the same tone as airstrike

"I wonder why they make us deal with the gangs not the security guards here isn't this their job?" asked dark death

"good question" said airstrike

"Because uh never mind" said blex as they went through the security checkpoint

"Because the gang your here for kill 9 clones 2 senators and surprisingly a Jedi." Colonel sparite

"Hold on a Jedi?" asked darkdeath

"Is there a echo in here?" asked the colonel

"Nope" said airstrike

"The black suns shot at a transport ship that were carrying the passenger and killed them but they used weaponry that they don't normally have, They were using sepertist weapons" said the colonel

"Sepertist weapons big surprise there" blex said sarcastically

"You didn't let me finish the weapons were modded with equipment that only kills non droids and the reason we know this is because we captured a black sun that had a weapon but he didn't make it back to base" the colonel said

"he was lucky he didn't make it here at all" corporal thin air said

"AAH how long have you been here." blex said

"From is there a echo in here to he didn't make it back to base" the corporal responded

"That is why they call him Thin air" the colonel said

"Remind me to watch my back with him near by." blex said

"Come on im sure he isn't that bad " airstrike said

"Sure the guy who shows up out of nowhere is fine" said the LT sarcastically

"If you guys are done chit chatting we have business to take care of" sparite said

"Do we have any idea where the seps got the weapons?" ask airstrike

"If we did you wouldn't be here." the colonel said

"fine point to where we start" darkdeath said

* * *

"had to be in the deepest levels." the private said

"you did ask" the corporal said

"fine, team 2 to team 1 no signs of black suns or CIS." the private said to his comlink.

"same- wait spotted a group of battle droids guarding 2 boxes." blex said

"how big?" the private asked

"one is regular small size the other is nearly twice the size" airstrike replyed

"should we head to your location or stay here?" asked the corporal

**then the clones hear static**

"captain do you read?" asked Thin air "base do you read we lost contact with the captain and the LT."

"nothing communication is gone" dark death said a little scared

"We need to head back to base" the corporal said

"what about the captain or the LT?" protest the private

"we cant do anything about them if we are dead" thin air said

"but-" dark death started

"nothing remember im in command when there's no superior officer" the corporal says

* * *

"so they found a few boxes in there location before you lost contact eh?" the colonel said after the duo briefed him

"that is what we are telling you" the corporal said

"We would have looked for them but a certain corporal ordered us to head back" the private complain

"he had reason to" said the colonel

"let me guess the old live to fight another day saying?" asked the private

"that and regulation 17 A" said the colonel "ok you two and the sergeant will look for them"

"sergeant?" asked both of them

"yep but the thing is" the colonel started

"hmm?" the corporal asked

"the reports said he died" the colonel said

"oh so im with a guy who pops out of nowhere and a ghost?" asked the dark death

"mhmm" said wise guy just before he was shot in the head by a sniper

"oh my SOMEONE TAKE OUT THE SNIPER" roared the colonel just before a trooper found and shot the sniper

"im assuming there's a plan B" asked the corporal

" you would prefer plan C" said the colonel

"why?" asked both of them

"plan B is nuke the entire area" said sparite

* * *

"Blex wake up" said the captain

"huh" said blex then he noticed he was tied to a pole

"The black suns cut our comms and stunned us" said airstrike

"why cant the seps just stay out of coruscants security business?" asked the LT

"I don't know" was the captains reply

"Well they should have a computer nearby" said blex wiping his hands

"wait how did you get untied?" asked airstrike

"I think they forgot to check to make sure I didn't have any escape tools" said blex showing the captain a small knife.

"mind cutting my bindings?" asked the captain

**a couple hours later**

"here we are" said the captain arriving at the main computer room

"give me a few minutes then I will be in" said blex just then a rumble hit

"I am sure hope the private and corporal got back to base and chose colonels plan c

"what's plan b?" asked blex

"let me just describe it in one word: boom" said airstrike before another rumble hit a wall

"well finding you guys was easy the black suns base had a major flaw design" said thin air

glad to see you" said blex

"blex you done with the computer?" asked the captain

"Yes lets head back to base" said blex

**after the clones got out of the base it was destroyed**


	4. Chapter 4 dangers lurk

"forget what happened to us what I want to know is how did wise guy survived the shot on hoth." said blex said after looking at the deceased body of wise guy for the 2nd time when he got back to base

"The medics at the base jumped to a conclusion to soon" said Colonel sparite

"Remind me to beat the doctors at the base on hoth senseless next time im there" said Airstrike

"Noted" said private loophole and corporal dark death

**just then a explosion is felt and dozens of criminals storm the base with their newly gotten weaponry**

"Defensive positions" the colonel said on the comms

"How did they get past the scanners?" asked loophole

"That is a good question" said dark death

"Who cares I want pay back for being captive" said blex

"Fair game" said sergeant thin air as a group of mercs enter one of the hallways to the morgue

"some one clear the hall way" said blex

"ok" said loophole while throwing a grenade

"I said -" said blex

"To clear the hallway you never said how" said loophole

"ENOUGH I don't want 2 of my men fighting each other." said airstrike "in combat out side of combat that's fine" he said just before a bullet hit his arm.

**As soon as the areas clear they get airstrike on the table where they had to replace his arm with a cybernetic**

"So he can hide the ugliness with his armor right?" asked the colonel

"yep" said the medic

"If you are lying or it blows up im going to beat you senseless" said lt blex just as soon as the cybernetic starts smoking

"Oh n-" the medic said as soon as blex starting beating him

"I think we need a medic for the medic" said loophole

"Yep" said thin air "Or a new medic"

**A new medic comes in and replaces airstrike cybernetic arm with a new one leaving the other medic to blex's wrath**


	5. Chapter 5 Vertuian

When airstrike awoken, he notices the medic on the medical bed beside him

"I don't want to know." Said airstrike "And where's the Lt.?"

"He's in the brig for 3 days for beating the medic up, he's lucky that the medic was terrible and unimportant, otherwise he would have been demoted." Said the colonel

"How much time does he have left?" asked the captain.

"About ten minutes." Said colonel Sparite

"Pretty much" said Corporal loophole, and sergeant Thin-air

"Noticed the Corporal and Sergeant stripes" said captain airstrike

"Needed to make room in the private section for Privates Lex, Bad-luck, and Facts" said the Colonel

"What kind of a name is facts?" asked Airstrike laughing a little

"Don't know, but for your assignment you and your squad is being put in on the Ventuian, which will take you to Nal Hutta" Said the colonel

"Why do we get the worst planets most of the time?" asking Blex who's walking in

"Don't ask" said private facts "bad things happen to those who ask."

"Shut up private" said Blex, the colonel, and Airstrike.

"Fine" said the private

"Also where did dark-death go?" said airstrike

"He's in the armory getting more ammo and will be on his way to the ship.

**4 hours later the 8 clones were packed up and in their barracks aboard the Ventuian.**

"So anyone know our mission on Nal Hutta?" asked Bad-luck

"Nope not till the briefing" Said airstrike.

"Now hear this, Squads Doom-bringer, Hercules, Gamma and Theta report to the conference room" said the officer on the intercom.

"Well we better get going" said the captain.

"Aye" said blex.

**By the time they reached the conference room Hercules and Theta squads were waiting for the briefing to start.**

"Where's Gamma squad, we're starting the briefing in less then 5 minutes" said major Centaur.

"Give them a few minutes" said captain Zion of Hercules Squad

"I would, if their barracks wasn't down the hall" said the major

"Maybe they were in the mess when we were told to come?" said captain Thomas of Theta squad.

"No they weren't I was just there" replied corporal Rack from Hercules squad.

"I'll check there quarters maybe they were sleeping and didn't hear the intercom" said LT blex


End file.
